


A Bad Day All Around

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Bones Has a Bad Day, Bones's Past, Comfort, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Haircuts, Hopeful Molly Hooper, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Has Short Hair, Non-Consensual Haircuts, POV Molly Hooper, Poor Bones, Secrets, Shocked Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After getting his hair cut because of a lolly stuck in his hair at the clinic, a simple conversation between Molly and Leonard reveals there is still so much for her to learn about the man who has her heart.





	A Bad Day All Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was from a prompt claimed by **Dreamin** (" _One character playing with the other's hair_ ") that I did not mean to make sad, it just...happened.

Molly loved running her fingers through Leonard’s hair. For some reason, even with product, it never felt hard and stiff. It was soft and it always smelled so good. She had no earthly idea what shampoo and conditioner he used but she knew she would always associate that smell with him.

Since he had a tendency of falling asleep with his head in her lap while they watched films, that being the start of her way of letting him get used to the “classics,” she had plenty of time to run her fingers through his hair and let her mind drift. Even after they began an actual relationship, it continued to be one of her favourite things to do that involved him.

So when he came in one day with his hair no longer than the stubble on his cheeks and chin, she was absolutely shocked. “What _happened_?” she asked, shock evident in her voice and on her face.

“A kid, a sucker and a bad cutting job,” he said with a grumble, tossing his satchel on her sofa. “There wasn’t a choice. Not only did the kid get it all stuck in my hair, it just...” He moved his hands around in front of him before throwing them up in the area. “I’m sorry. I know you liked my hair longer.”

“You still look ruggedly handsome,” she said, giving him a comforting smile. “I’ll get used to the stubble.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I got let go early today due to the new pathologist coming in for some hands-on training in our facility so I decided I’d bake a bit and have dinner waiting.”

“Darling, that’s the best news I’ve heard all day. I had to spend my lunch sitting on a stool with my hair being snipped off.” He reached over for her and then reached up and gently touched her hair. “You know, I know I say I love having your hair longer and down, but if something like this happened, I’d still love you with short hair.” He paused. “Though not this short.”

“Oh, there goes my idea of shaving it all off in compassion,” she said with a soft laugh. She moved closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. “Perhaps next time I go to the salon and desire a change you can give me ideas?”

“I think you’d make an amazing red-head,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “And maybe...a short bob? Or one of those sleek looks that seem to be all the rage?”

She shook her head. “I need it long enough to pull back for my post,” she said. “If I have my hair in my face while I’m using a bone saw that could lead disastrous results.”

“I kind of like you with both hands,” he murmured. He let his hand slide down to her shoulder and then back up to cup her cheek. “I ever tell you I know how to do a mean braid?”

“You do?” she asked.

He nodded. “I...used to braid my daughter’s hair, when she was little. My ex had no interest in doing that.”

Her eyes widened. “You have a daughter?”

“I do, but I don’t. Not really. Her mother makes sure she never sees me. Never saw me.” He shook his head. “Even if I get the chance to go back, I won’t see her again until she’s grown and can make her own decisions, and I have no idea how she feels about me.”

“Oh, Leonard,” she said, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. “I...never imagined. I mean, I knew your friends were left behind, but...”

“Hey, hey,” he said, embracing her back and running a hand along the small of her back. “I’ve realized by now I won’t get to go back. So I should build a life here. We have kids, I know you’ll let me be as much in their life as possible. I won’t forget Joanna, but I can have a second chance here.”

Molly nodded against his chest, keeping her embrace tight. She realized there was so much she knew about Leonard, yes, but so much she _didn’t_ know, either. She just hoped she had time enough to learn.


End file.
